


The Baker

by Mlgdd



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlgdd/pseuds/Mlgdd
Summary: Another snippet of my OC Norah's story set sometime before 'Mistletoe' and 'After The Rescue' focusing on her blossoming relationship with Jacob Frye as she goes about her daily duties.A little fluff piece I've had sat in my documents for a while meaning to neaten up and post - so here it is!Thanks for reading x x





	

"Will that be all Miss Reid?" The baker, a middle-aged man with greying side-burns smiled as he handed over the last loaves of bread.  
"I believe that is everything, thank you Sir." Norah nodded placing them in the basket at her feet and covering it with a cloth before handing over the money.  
"A pleasure as always, please do pass on my regards to your Aunt… it has been a while since I saw her…" He gave a distant smile. "Not that it isn’t pleasant seeing you! I – I hope she is well." He flushed slightly.  
"Indeed she is Sir." Norah gave him a broad smile. "I will tell her you asked after her. Perhaps I can persuade her to join me on my next visit."  
"She would be most welcome, I shall look forward to it. Good day Miss Reid."  
"Mister Hollings." She bowed her head politely stooping to lift the basket and turning to leave the shop.  
Pausing on the doorstep, Norah adjusted the basket into the crook of her arm before stepping onto the street whereupon she was all but bowled over by a taller, stockier figure crashing into her shoulder. Stumbling, she closed her eyes feeling the basket pulled from her grip as she raised her hands bracing for an impact that never came. Cautiously opening first one eye then the other she was faced with the broad chest of a man. A worn shirt partially unbuttoned revealed a one-shilling coin on a leather cord nestled in the dip of his throat as her gaze continued up to a face smiling down at her, arm wrapped securely around her back.  
"Thank you kind Sir." She bowed her head slightly as he straightened up, setting her back onto her feet, his hand lingering about her waist as she patted down the ruffles in her dress.  
"You should really be more careful, Miss." He watched her closely. "I should hate to think what may have happened had I not saved your fall!"  
"Quite!" She replied with a smile. "I shall endeavour to do so in the future… and of course I am eternally grateful for your quick reaction and cat-like reflexes. How ever could I repay such a debt?"  
"Perhaps you could join me? My walk would be all the more pleasant with you by my side."  
"Believe me Sir when I say that I would like nothing more than to join you…" She looked up at him with a saddened smile. "But these loaves are for my Aunt..." She gestured to the basket in his possession. "and if I do not get them back to her post-haste then she would surely never let me out alone again!"  
"Now we cannot have that." He shook his head slowly brow furrowed in thought.  
"So if I may have my basket back…?" She reached toward it only for him to move it further away.  
"What if I were to escort you to your Aunt to make the delivery? To ensure you reach her without further mishap?" He raised an eyebrow. "That way, your Aunt gets her bread and I get to spend a little more time in your delightful company. Do you think she might allow that?"  
"I believe she would." Norah smiled broadly.  
"After which perhaps we might continue our walk without fear of upsetting her?"  
"I think that highly unlikely!" She laughed lightly.  
"Worth a shot!" He shrugged, offering his arm for her to take and walking slowly down the street by her side.  
"So how long exactly have you been following me?" She looked up with a raised brow.  
"Following? Oh no-no-no dear lady, you are very much mistaken!" He shook his head. "As I said, I was out for a walk, taking in the air."  
"The air? I see. Well, perhaps I was mistaken. Perhaps it was another admirer I spotted tailing me down the street past the Duke of York public house."  
"Is it really so unheard of that a lady such as yourself might have many an admirer? I’m admiring you as we speak!"  
"Mister Frye!" She giggled, blushing and gently knocking her shoulder against his.  
"I speak but the truth, dear lady. In fact…" He sighed. "I was following you. I stopped back at the train, Evie said you were not long since gone on errands for Agnes."  
"Perhaps an errand I may not be keeping!" Norah smiled to herself.  
"I thought you enjoyed your time running errands…" His brow furrowed slightly.  
"Oh I do! It is my favourite time of day, particularly when I am joined by an admirer!" She gave him a warm smile. "However, I suspect the baker, Mister Hollings is rather missing Aunt Agnes’ visits. He asked after her again today and I cannot help but notice the look of disappointment on his face when I walk in to the shop rather than her."  
"This man sounds quite mad!" Jacob shook his head with a furrowed brow.  
"He’s a very sweet gentleman!" Norah scolded him with a smile. "A very lonely, sweet gentleman. His wife passed away years ago, he’s been alone since, no children…"  
"And you think he has eyes on Agnes?" He chuckled.  
"What of it?" She shrugged. "If two people can make each other happy, where is the harm?"  
"Perhaps you could try convincing Agnes of that." He glanced down at her. "She seems intent on ruining any time we spend together."  
"I believe Aunt Agnes could do with the distraction – perhaps then she might be less likely to keep track of what I am getting up to each minute of the day! And he is quite dashing for an older gentleman." She grinned glancing up at him. He returned her look with a slight frown and pursed lips, clearly unimpressed.  
"Wait… so if we get Mister baker…"  
"Hollings."  
"…and Agnes together to perhaps start a little budding romance of their own then she would be suitably distracted and may… overlook certain things?"  
"What ‘things’ might you be referring to Mister Frye?" She smiled raising a brow.  
"I believe you know full well to what I am referring Miss Reid." He smiled lowering his head toward hers as they approached Whitechapel station.  
"Standing a wee bit close to my niece there, are we not Mister Frye?" A familiar Scottish accent barked at them. Jacob straightened instantly with an exaggerated sigh.  
"Jacob kindly offered to escort me back to the train Aunt Agnes. He passed by the shop as I was leaving. Saved me from a nasty fall too!" Norah spoke up in his defence.  
"Aye, I’ll bet!" She muttered glaring at him.  
"Your bread." Jacob proffered the basket.  
"Thank you Mister Frye. That will be all, Norah is quite safe with me now." Agnes smirked as he raised his brows, glanced at Agnes before turning to Norah and sighing once more taking her hand.  
"A good day to you Miss Reid." He bowed his head slightly, turning to leave.  
"One moment if you please Mister Frye, I have a favour to ask of you…" Norah smiled as he halted his retreat, turning back to Agnes. "Mister Hollings was asking after you again. He said it had been a while since last he saw you. Perhaps tomorrow you might come with me to the bakers to see him?"  
"What’re you up to missy?"  
"Up to? Nothing!" She blinked back innocently. "I just think Mister Hollings misses you. He is a nice gentleman."  
"Sweet, you said." Jacob muttered. "And dashing." He added turning away sulkily.  
"Don’t you be having eyes for Mister Hollings young lady!" Agnes wagged a finger at her niece.  
"I never!" Norah gasped. "Just, as older gentlemen go..."  
"Precisely! Older! As in too old for you! Have you forgotten why it was you came to London?"  
"That man was far from sweet and dashing!" Norah frowned back.  
"Well, maybe I will come with ye tomorrow, and maybe after that we’ll get you on the market run - no Mister Hollings to distract you there!" Agnes smiled walking away with the basket.  
"No... but there is a Mister Frye." Norah grinned watching her Aunt walk away and turning to look up at him as he returned to her side.  
"There most certainly is." He gave her a lopsided smile. "That is if I am a suitable stand in for your older gentleman..." He glanced away.  
"My goodness, you really do have a bee in your bonnet about poor old Mister Hollings, don't you?" She chuckled.  
"I do not!" He pouted slightly.  
"Poor love," She smiled up at him, reaching up and placing her hands on his cheeks as his smile returned.  
"There you are!" A voice drifted over from behind them.  
"Oh bloody hell!" He cursed, turning to find Evie smiling at them.  
"Bad timing, little brother?" She grinned at Norah.  
"As good as ever, sister dear." He replied flatly, forcing a tight lipped smile. "What is it you require?"  
"I was hoping you might do me a favour?"  
"Of course... what else..." He sighed.  
"Not you..." Evie shook her head. "Norah!"  
"Me?" She looked up at Evie wide eyed.  
"During my last encounter with some of those bloody blighters the firing mechanism on my gauntlet was damaged. Would you be so kind as to drop it off with Mister Bell? He already knows about it." She smiled placing the gauntlet in her waiting hands. "Don’t worry about Agnes, I’ll let her know that you’re running an errand for me."  
"Of course." Norah nodded.  
"Well, what are you waiting for?" Evie continued looking at Jacob. Raising his brows he shrugged. "You do not expect Miss Reid to go entirely on her own do you? What if she is delayed? What if it is dark when she leaves? And she needs a driver..."  
"Wait... what...?"  
"I believe what you are trying to say is ‘thank you so much Evie’ and you are welcome!" Evie smiled. "Now go before Agnes comes back and the plan is ruined!" She shooed them away.  
Taking a few steps backward Jacob gave his sister a broad grin tipping his cap as he turned taking Norah’s hand and hurrying away from the station to the waiting carriages.  
"Unless I am very much mistaken, you appear to be encouraging the blossoming courtship between your brother and Miss Reid." Henry remarked quietly from behind her. "I doubt Agnes will approve."  
"Highly unlikely." Evie smiled back at him.


End file.
